Maiyami
by Kaagome
Summary: Maiyami always knew she was a different person under the surface....she just didnt know that person had dog ears... Story of Inuyasha and Kagomes daughter 20 years after Naraku is defeated...and wow is Shippo hot! Naraku had a lover!Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter One

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of those characters. But I do own Maiyami. If you want to write a story using her, please email me tenchis_chick@hotmail.com. Otherwise enjoy my mini saga. This will be ongoing and LONG....

Chapter One

            Air danced through Maiyami's midnight black hair. She blinked her blazing yellow eyes as she turned to take one last look at her middle school. She sighed, knowing that she would think often of the place she called home for so long. 

            "Is something wrong?" Her mother asked, turning in her seat. She patted her leg. "Are you going to miss that place?"

            "Me?! Miss it? No way....that place is for babies" Maiyami snarled. Her mother giggled.

            "Sounds like someone else I know..." she affectionately winked, placing her hand on her husbands shoulder as he drove. He seemed almost to growl, then smiled back at her. Maiyami turned to look at her father's black eyes in the rear view mirror.

            "Did you like middle school dad?" she asked. Her father squirmed slightly as he turned the corner onto their street. They were almost home. 

            "Um, yes. I did...it was uh...well uh...um ask your mother how she liked it." Her father scratched his head and nervously pulled at his black pony tail.

            "I really liked it," her mother began, "but high school is where I met your father so I liked it there much better."

            "Oh blegh...no more 'how we fell in love stories' please." Maiyami said in disgust. She stared out the window at the setting sun. The yellow and orange streaks across the sky always made her think of running. Not anywhere in particular, just running. "Maybe I really should start training for the high school track team...." she thought to herself as they pulled up to the temple where she and her family lived. She got out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. It smelled different somehow. Almost, bitter. Like the way bad milk tastes. Her father jumped a little as he stepped out of the car.

            "Inuyasha?" her mother asked, "is anything wrong?" Then at once she seemed to jump too. 

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha started in a whisper, almost a warning. Then suddenly his mood shifted. "Maiyami, why don't you go inside? I think your grandmother has started dinner and its your favorite! Ramen!" Inuyasha licked his lips at the idea, but appeared to be placating her a little.

            "Humphf" Kagome said, shaking her feelings off, "You really are just like your father. No taste for real food."

            "Mom, ramen is real food. Come on Dad, lets get a head start." Maiyami pulled at her fathers red shirt.

            "Um no honey you go on ahead. Your mother and I need to talk about things that gross you out, like how we first fell in love." Inuyasha lightly pushed Maiyami towards the house. Reluctantly she began walking, breathing in the sweet smell emitting from the temple. Suddenly she heard the phone ring in the distance, and she was off like a shot.

            Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was standing, nose in the air and sniffing. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the bottom of his chin.

            "Can you believe she's so old already? Seems like only yesterday I was teaching you how to feed her." Kagome giggled happily.

            "Kagome I know you felt that too." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lowered his head and looked into her eyes. For a moment they just stood, looking at each other.

            "You know, no matter how much I stare at your human eyes, they never speak to me like your yellow eyes do." Kagome said, brushing a piece of black hair off Inuyashas face.

            "Kagome..."Inuyasha started.

            "Ok fine. So I felt an evil presence? So what? We have felt evil presences all eighteen years we have lived in my time." Kagome said with in a slightly angry tone. "But have they ever been anything? Each time I let you go off exploring not knowing when your going to return and wanting to go with you but knowing I cant because we cant leave Maiyami parentless..." Kagome let go of Inuyashas neck and turned away.

            "You know this time was different," Inuyasha started, staring at the moon as it slowly crept across the sky. "It felt more like....Naraku. I need to go explore it. I..I just cant sit here Kagome. You know...I..."

            She turned and gave him a sly smile. She reached out and played with the necklace around his neck. "I could keep you here if I really wanted to." She started.

            "No you couldn't" Inuyasha frowned and gave her an indignant look. He hated when she acted like she had power over him...or at least he acted like he did. 

            "Yes I could" Kagome touched his cheek and softly kissed him. She reached up and rubbed his ear.

            "MmmNo nono" Inuyasha moaned, pulling away, "Not fair playing with the ears. Come on Kagome."

            "Wait, lets talk about it more tonight ok?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started towards the house.

            "Mmmmm..." Inuyasha started. Then suddenly he caught a whiff of ramen. "Ok fine! Lets eat!" He picked up Kagome and ran at the wonderful aroma, the two laughing playfully all the way.

            Maiyami hung up the phone and sighed. Yet another boy wanting to get into her pants. "When will I meet a boy with decent manners?" she thought to herself as she started towards the kitchen. The smell of ramen traveled through the air and seemed to sweep her off her feet. 

"Yes!" her father celebrated as he entered the kitchen before her. He always seemed a bit too excited about food...like he hadn't had his whole life to enjoy it. He sat down at the table and immediately inhaled his portion of the ramen.

            "Who was that on the phone Maiyami?" Kagome sat down next to her husband and began eating.

            "Oh you know, just some guy that got my number. Im not really sure."

            "You know, some of these boys that you reject, they might not be so bad. I mean, why don't you give one a shot?"

            "Because mom," Maiyami slurped her ramen, "the kinda guy I want to be with is not going to just call me on the phone. It will be...romantic. Spontaneous. Love at first sight....is that too much to ask?!"

            Inuyasha grunted. "Your not going anywhere with any boys until...until your married. Your too young to be thinking about that anyway."

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled as she took their plates up to the sink. "I was her age when I met you silly!"

            "Feh. That was different. You were....that was just different." Inuyasha walked over to Maiyami. "Come on Mai, your mother and I have a little gift for you. For your graduation."

"Really?" She was only slightly materialistic. But she loved it when her father was involved in any gift giving. He always seems to know what to get for her.

            She stepped into her living room following her father like an excited puppy. A soft breeze streamed through the window. For a moment Maiyami felt at peace. She walked over and sat near her grandmother who was sewing in the corner. 

            "I'm so proud of you Maiyami." she said, patting her on the head. "You have turned out to be such a classy girl. You remind me of your mother so much when she was your age."

            "Thanks Gramma. That means a lot." Maiyami smiled. She loved being compared to her mother. Kagome was so sweet and calm all the time.

            "Ok Maiyami," Inuyasha placed a tiny package in her lap. The red colored box had a simple white ribbon atop it. She slowly tugged at the end of the bow and opened the box. Inside was a single shard of what appeared to be crystal. It almost gave off an iridescent glow as she lifted it into the light. Behind it she could see her parents faces. Her mothers waiting for the next words to come out of Maiyami's mouth and her fathers...slightly darker.

            "What...what is it?" Maiyami asked as she closed the clasp around her neck. 

            "Well its...it's a jewel of protection." Kagome started. "Its something your father and I have been waiting a long time to give you. We were going to wait until your 15th birthday, but since that is only days away, we wanted to give it to you now."

            "Thank you so much!" She ran into her fathers arms.

            Inuyasha startled at first, and then wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Your welcome Maiyami. Try your best to keep it near you, and it will protect you."

            "I will Dad." She hugged her mother and started up the stairs. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

            "Goodnight Maiyami. Well see you in the morning." Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand. "We should go to bed too."

            He smiled and picked her up in his arms.

            "Goodnight you kids." Grandmother called.

            "Night mom!" Kagome called over his shoulder. "Inuyasha put me down!" She giggled and squirmed. He tightened his grip around her as they stepped into their room, nearly pitch black sans the streaming silver light from outside their window. 

            "You are so feisty tonight...what is with you?" Kagome struggled to get free of his embrace. He smiled and looked into her eyes. Kagome watched in the moonlight as his eyes slowly faded from black to a blazing auburn. He leaned in slowly and kissed her passionately, letting their lips slowly linger before parting again. 

            "You know I remember what we were doing this night 15 years ago." Kagome said as he pulled away.

            "Weren't we fighting? Over ramen?" Inuyasha set her down on their bed and began to change into pj pants. She laid back and put her arms behind her head, watching his body move.

            "Probably...but that's not what I was talking about…" Kagome turned over and gave him a smile. " I think we were celebrating the fact that I wasn't pregnant anymore…."

            "Kagome..." Inuyasha sat down next to her and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You promised we would talk about what happened......"

            "INUYASHA! Sit!"                 

            Inuyasha's face splatted against the floor of their bedroom. "Kagome..." he said in a warning voice as he turned his head to look at her. She smiled sweetly.

            "Fine. Have you felt the evil presence since?" she asked.

            "No..." 

            "Do you feel like leaving me alone in bed to go look for trouble?" Kagome teased as she stood and slipped into her night clothes. Inuyasha looked her over, contemplating. "She's so perfect...even after all these years..." he thought to himself. In the moonlight her skin almost glowed. Her black hair seemed to blend in with the darkness as she laid back down and looked up at him expectantly. Her eyes pleaded. And the instinct in him began to take over as he crawled into bed beside her.

            "I told you I would never leave your side...why would I start now?"

            Moonlight poured in through the window of Maiyamis room. She lay sleeping, the glowing jewel around her neck resting on her pillow. Outside the wind was blowing slightly. Suddenly a deep rumble shook the foundation of the temple. Maiyami's yellow eyes flashed open and in an instant she was out of bed.

~Read and review! Hope you like it! Next chapter will  be up tonight!


	2. Chapter Two

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yes I do...no I don't....yes I do....ok no really all I got is a packet of bubble gum and a really cool old sewing machine. Thats about it. Oh and the character of Maiyami and Hitomi. 

Chapter Two

            Three rooms over Inuyasha and Kagome awoke at the same time. In an instant both were clothed and out of their bedroom. He grabbed his sword off the mantle, jarring it from its dusty spot.

            "Ok ok so I was wrong. Sorry!" Kagome called behind him. Inuyasha flew out their front door and found himself in front of the God tree. He sniffed the air, but could barley make out a scent.

            "Damn this human nose!" he cursed. 

            "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. He turned to face...a youki. A demon. 

            'In Kagome's time?! I cant let anyone see this!' Tetsiga seemed to ache as he unsheathed it and brought it in front of him. Old feelings came rushing back...adrenaline, the smell of battle. But Tetsiga remained untransformed. 

            The demon seemed to be some sort of giant beatle. Its eyes bulged red, and its stomach juggled as it growled at him. 'Big ugly...and easy thankfully.' He thought. 'If its half as stupid as it looks this should be over before Maiyami sees anything.'

            "I was getting out of shape anyway." He called, smirking. "Thanks for letting me have some kicks...but I can't let you harm my family!!!" Inuyasha leaped into the air and swung down hard. He may be human and older, but he wasn't weak. The beatle's hard shell barley cracked as Tetsiga slammed against it.

            "Shit!" Inuyasha screamed, flying backwards from the force. He landed on his feet, sliding to a stop just in front of the house. 

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome came running with bows and arrows. "Im not sure but I think this guy is carrying a shard! In his left eye!"

            "That's impossible!" Inuyasha searched for a logical explanation. His mind raced. 'But, Kagome and I have all the shards. How could...?!'

            Suddenly Inuyasha was hit in the side of the head by the creatures antennae. 'I cant take much more of this in human form..... I have to transform...but if Maiyami saw...' More than anything, Inuyasha wanted Maiyami to live a normal life. The kind he felt he had denied Kagome by making her hunt for shards with him so many years ago. She had never seen him in his hanyou form, and they had made up several stories to explain how they met just to avoid any questions. It had been decided as soon as they got married that they would use the jewel to give Inuyasha the ability to turn into his human form at will, so they could live and rase a family in Kagomes time. Inuyashas brain racked for a way to beat the demon without causing the inevitable.

            "Dad!!!!" Maiyami ran to the court yard and stopped in awe. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" she screamed. Shivers started running up and down her spine as the creature slowly turned to look at her. 

            "Maiyami! Go inside, I can take care of this!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            Sensing the creatures attention on her daughter, Kagome quickly drew and arrow and fired, hitting the creature in the back. But it seemed unaffected by the mikos powers. The youki turned and hit Kagome with one if its antennae. Her body flew across the courtyard and hit the doors to the old well with a dull thud. She slid to the ground, half unconscious. 

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side, gathering her into his arms, still keeping an eye on the demon, who was trying to remove the arrow from his back. It was slowly making a hole, but not fast enough. He leaped towards the house and set her on the patio.

            "Im...ok..." Kagome grabbed Inuyashas black hair gently. "Inuyasha. Transform. Its time."

            "But we agreed...that we were going to wait. We wanted her to have the normal life neither of us had." Inuyasha wiped the blood off his brow, still intently watching the demon. "I can handle this Kagome."

            "Dad!!!!" The creature suddenly turned again at Maiyami and began to charge. She backed up and started to run.

            "Inuyasha, I don't think we can explain this one and keep her life 'normal'!"Kagome yelled frantically as Inuyasha dashed after the demon. She had been waiting for the day that Maiyami would finally know the truth. She wasn't afraid...but Inuyasha was terrified.

            "Fine Kagome you win." In mid flight chasing the demon, Inuyasha instantly transformed to his hanoyu body. His yellow eyes watched his hair turn a perfect silver white, and his claws grow. "I love this body" Inuyasha thought to himself. He ran to meet up with the monster only to be stopped by Maiyami.

            "I....am...so...angry!!!!" Maiyami screamed causing the demon to almost pause in shock. "How dare you hurt my family! How dare you threaten me! You piece of shit!" She turned and stared at the monster. Suddenly...she could see so much better. Every sense she had was ten times stronger. It was as if a huge dark cloud that she had been sitting in had been lifted and everything was clarified. Her hair blew in the wind and she could see that it had turned a darker, midnight shade of black with silver streaks. Her hands stretched to form claws. And from her mouth, tiny sharp k-nines appeared. 

            "What?! What is happening to me?" She looked at her body for a moment. The blood that had simply flowed through her veins suddenly pumped with a sense of urgency. "Left eye" voice said, and she attacked, instinct taking over whatever human sense she had left.

            Inuyasha watched in amazement as his beautiful daughter slashed and ripped the demon to pieces. It was as if something inside of her just, exploded. Standing in awe, he tried to make sense of what she had become.

            "That's enough!" Kagome screamed and ran past Inuyashas stiff shocked body. "That's enough Maiyami! Its dead now! Can't you see that?"

            Maiyami snapped out of her trance. She looked down to see herself covered in the monsters green blood. It oozed off her razor sharp claws. Breathing heavily and growling, she fell to her knees. The monster suddenly faded away, almost as if it hadn't been there to begin with. In its place was left a tiny stone with a drop of blood on it. Inuyasha ran to the stone and picked it up. The blood smelt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Placing it in his pocket, he turned to look at his daughter, who was crying in her mothers arms.

            "What....what am I?!" Maiyami bawled into her mothers shoulder.

            "I'm so sorry Maiyami we should have told you sooner...."Kagome started crying as well.

            'Gah....why do they cry?! I hate that!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He walked over and picked both of them up and walked into their house. 

            "So...so that's REALLY how you two fell in love?!" Maiyami asked with a grin.

            "'fraid so kid," Inuyasha poked at Kagome lovingly as they sat together on their love seat in the living room. Kagome stared at him, smiling because she could finally look at his half youki form for longer than ten minutes again. 'I didn't realize how much I missed him looking like this all the time.' she thought.

            "Wow that is so much more interesting than the crud you were feeding to me before. And so Dad this is your 'true' form...a half youki?" Maiyami sat on the floor, back to the TV and a towel wrapped around her head. She had to take a shower to get all the ooze off of her, but it was still in the most inconvenient of places. Like her new ears. And she couldn't quite figure out how to clean them.

            "Yes. So in turn that makes you a quarter youki." Inuyasha looked at her daughter with caution. "I want you to know that we never intended on having you have these same sort of traits. Your mother and I....we just wanted you to have the life that neither of us did...a normal one."

            "Feh...who wants a normal life?!" Maiyami asked, pulling the rest of the towel off and shaking her head. "I've always thought there was something wrong with me. Because I've always had this sense like I don't belong. Like there is a different path for me then just going to school and getting a mediocre job. Like I'm meant for something more." She sighed and smiled. "At least now I know Im not a total freak. At least I know there's a reason for these feelings."

            "Well I guess there's only one thing left to do." Kagome smiled as she stood up.

            "What's that Mom?" Maiyami said, looking up at her mother.

            "I think its time to go back..." Kagome reached a hand to Maiyami and helped her daughter up. "Come on lets get dressed."

            "What? Kagome!" Inuyasha called after the two girls. "We cant bring her back with us. Its...um...we cant!"

            "Why?" Kagome turned with urgency in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I have waited 15 years to show her how beautiful your time is. To introduce her to Shippo, Miroku, Sango, everyone. Heck, I haven't even seen them in eight years. I miss them Inu-chan....." she gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes.

            "Gah...uh...I...." Inuyasha searched for some sort of leg to stand on. He glanced at his daughter for help only to see....a yellow pair of puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Fine. It's morning now anyway."

            "Yippe!" Both girls jumped for joy and then ran to get dressed. As quickly as they went in, they came out. Kagome wore a green skirt, and a green and white shirt. ("For old times sake" she told him.)  Maiyami, who never had a keen fashion sense, put on tight blue jeans and her schoolgirl fuku top. ("What?! Its comfortable!" she said when Kagome gave her a look.) Inuyasha sighed as he got dressed in his bedroom. He pulled on his usual red shirt and was buttoning his jeans when he felt an arm and then a warm body press against his back..

            "Here." Kagome hugged his stomach. "Wear this." She handed him his old red pants and kimono top. "You'll blend in better than both of us."

            "Kagome..." he smiled and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her forehead. "Thank you."

            "For what Inu-chan?" she smiled stood at the top of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Get dressed silly. Our girls' double parked. And so am I....oh my gosh!!!" suddenly a look of panic crossed Kagome's face. "I should bring food! Ahh!!! Maiyami I need your help!" Kagome called and ran out the door, leaving Inuyasha smirking to himself.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Coming in like 10 minutes lol!


	3. Chapter Three

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never did, never will...now you've gone and made me cry....because I shall never have him...fine...thanks... but Maiyami and Hitomi are mine!                                                                                   

Chapter Three

            Kagome pulled at the door to the old well with much effort. "Ugha!" she grunted. 

            "You know that's what I'm for..." Inuyasha called behind her, cracking his knuckles in preparation. Kagome gave the door a final yank before he got too close and it opened wide, a dust cloud 

            "You're too slow!" she said with a laugh. Suddenly a look of panic crossed her face. "Wait...you don't think its possible that she wont be able to go? I mean...what if we can and she can't and then she's just stuck here and suppose we cant get back..."

            "Feh...you women worry too much." Inuyasha took Kagomes hand and rubbed it gently."Relax...she our offspring. Plus she has a shard. She should be fine." 

            "Yeah...I suppose you're right..."Kagome grabbed Maiyami's hand, as she cautiously approached the well. 

            "Only one way to find out!" She leaped into the well, dragging Inuyasha and Maiyami with her.

            "Mom!!!!" Maiyami screamed. All around her dark blues and blacks swirled. She felt as if she was falling into a perfect night sky, without a moon. Still panicked she glanced at her parents, who were in perfect "falling" position, if there was such a thing. They were looking at each other and smiling.

            "Don't you guys ever take a break?!" Maiyami asked. "And does this fall have an end because its go-"

            Suddenly there was ground at Maiyami's feet. 

            "I can't believe we made it!!! Yeah!!!" Kagome could hardly contain her excitement. She eagerly tossed her backpack full of food over the side and climbed up, promptly flashing the two below. Inuyasha smiled.

            "Dad. Im right here."

            "Uh yes. Yes you are." Kagome pulled herself out of the well with a boost from Inuyasha. He hid his smile from Maiyami. 'Feh never fails.' he thought 'No matter how sharp she is, she always forgets that she flashes me when she bends over like that....'

            "Dad? Are we going?" Maiyami peered at her fathers face. He snapped to attention. 

            "Uh yeah sure. Let me go first and then I'll pull-----"

            "Eeeeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!" Kagome screamed.

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt out of the well.  "Maiyami stay-" 

            Maiyami jumped  past him and ran to her mother. "Mom!" Kagome was standing, hand over mouth and pointing. 

            "Shi....Shippo?!"

            "Kagome?!" Maiyami scanned the trees looking for any signs of life. A warm inviting smell filled her nostrils...it was vaguely familiar, like she had smelled it long ago. Suddenly a figure like her fathers stepped down from a tree. It was a boy.....

            "Boy...b...oy....boy....oh my....." Her heart raced as she admired the approaching figure. His golden brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and hung down his back perfectly. He wore a black and blue kimono top cut off perfectly at the shoulders and perfect black pants that looked like her fathers. The blue in the kimono matched his eyes perfectly....and his smile. 'He's...it's...smile...eyes....perfect......' Maiyami couldn't think straight. He was bare foot and seemed to have a little....tail?

            "Kagome!" Shippo wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground. She giggled gleefully.

            "Shippo-chan! You've grown so much! Last time I came here you were only as tall as me!"He set her back down on the ground and reached around to shake Inuyashas hand only to  catch Maiyami's eye.

            "Hey Inuyasha, its good to see you...I'm sorry have we met?" he took Maiyami's hand into his own and softly caressed it with his finger tips. They looked into each others eyes briefly, as if they had something to say but didn't know what.

            "Bagah...gah....bag...." Maiyami panicked. 'Snap out of it Mai!' She shook her head and took a breath. Suddenly her wrist was pulled back.

            "What, ya been taken lessons from Miroku?!" Inuyasha stepped forward in between the couple, allowing Maiyami to pull herself together a bit. Shippo smiled and looked slightly down at Inuyasha. He scratched his head and smiled.

            'That smile.....' Maiyami was dazed again.

            "Sorry Inuyasha....I've just never had the chance to meet such a lovely girl...well with the exception of Kagome of course." He reached his hand around Inuyasha for Maiyami to shake. "Im Shippo, an old friend of Inuyasha and Kagomes. You are?"

            "Mai.."she took a breath, "Maiyami Higarashi." She took his hand in hers and gently shook it. His hand was so soft...

            "Higarashi?" He cocked his eyebrow at Kagome. "Don't tell me this is little Yami?!" he gasped. His sky blue eyes flashed as he looked her over. Maiyami was suddenly very aware of her new "features". She reached up and tried to cover her ears as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. 

            "Yep!" Kagome rubbed her daughters back and sighed. "Those little 'features' are fairly new....we had no idea she was this much like her father. But I like it!" She smiled hoping to make her daughters insecurities vanish. "Don't you think there cute Shippo-chan?"

            Shippo winked. "They look way better on you than they ever did on your father!" he took a giant leap back as Inuyasha dove at him. Laughing and running from Inuyasha he called back at the girls. "Miroku and Sango's place is just down the hill! I'm sure they'll love to see you!" He leaped into the trees, Inuyasha at his heels. "Someone's getting old!" 

            Kagome giggled as she heard her husband growl and grabbed Maiyami's hand. "Come on, there's some more people I want you to meet. And wipe that drool off your face!"

            "Mom how do I know him?" Maiyami released her mothers hand and walked along side of her. Her fingertips brushed her lips and hit a wet patch. 'Oh my...I really did drool! How embarrassing....' she turned red again and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

            "Who, Shippo?" Kagome tossed her hair in the wind and took a deep breath. "You guys used to play together when you were little. Very little. In fact you probably only have met each other a few times, but he's a little older than you so he remembers. In fact... I wonder if you remember Hitomi, Sango and Miroku's kid? Oh! I forgot about her! I haven't seen her in ages!" Kagome took off running like a shot, with very little regard for her daughter. She stood staring at her mother and wondered if she should run after her or just try to go find Shippo.

            "M....Mom!" Maiyami called, just as her father leaped beside her.

            "Don't worry she didn't leave you, she knew I was nearby. Your mother is just really excited to see everyone." Inuyasha wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Looks like I have lost Shippo for now.." He smiled into the wind and quickened his pace a bit.

            'Dads excited too....they must mean a lot to him.'

            Inuyasha glanced at his daughter, almost as if he could sense what she was thinking. "I guess your mother didn't tell you who we are seeing right? I should explain."

            "That might be good Dad yeah." Maiyami took a deep breath and listened to her father tell stories of wild adventures with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

            'Shippo....' she let her mind wander. 'Why is it that I feel this way? So clammed up, so not myself...its strange.....' 

            "Maiyami are you listening?" Inuyasha smiled and put his daughter in a headlock gently.

            "Hey! HEY DAD! STOP!" Maiyami laughed and tried to run as Inuyasha gave her a noogie. Laughing the two continued up the hill.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~(

Like it?! Review! Hate it? Hey I'd like to know…most of the story is written anyway so its going to come out eventually. Next chapter comes later tonite!


	4. Chapter Four

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...he owns me. And I own Maiyami and Hitomi.

Chapter Four

            "Oh...Kami..." Miroku gasped in mid prayer. Kagome ran down the hill towards her long time friend who sat in front of a small offering, praying and meditating.

            "Miroku!!!" Kagome called waving frantically and smiling.

            "Kagome-sama, is everything alright?!" He suddenly stood at attention, his wrinkled brow cocked. "Why are you here?"

            "Well...(gasp)...I'm here with Inuyasha...(gasp)...and Maiyami....(gasp)" Kagome struggled to catch her breath, leaning a hand on Mirokus shoulder for support. "A demon came over to our world last night, but we can talk about that later." She shook her head and smiled. "Its so good to see you again!" Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

            "I have missed you Kagome-sama. I know Sango has too. She is in the house with Hitomi." They pulled away from each other and Miroku looked at the mountain. "I will be in after I meet this daughter of yours. I assume she is with your husband?"

            "Yep!" Kagome ran off towards the small temple. She had forgotten just how beautiful it really was. Small gardens lined the inside almost forming a maze as she entered. Off to the side a small guest house stood empty. All around her were beautiful yellow and white flowers, blooming in the summer morning sun. Kagome walked into the main room to Sango sitting with her daughter, Hitomi. They were painting and laughing. 

            "Wow! Hitomi, your so big! And beautiful...she looks just like you Sango." Kagome said as she entered and took off her shoes.  Sango squealed and the two ran into an embrace.

            "Aunt Kagome!" Hitomi rose from her seat and smiled widely. She joined the embrace.  "Its been too long. Can I get you some tea?"

            Kagome smiled. "Oh that sounds great! While your at it, make some extra because Inuyasha and Maiyami are on their way." She turned to Sango. "Oh I've missed you! We have so much to talk about!"

~0~0~0~0~0

            Outside Inuyasha and Maiyami walked over the mountain. Maiyami's breath caught in her throat as she took in all the beautiful grounds that lay before them. It was like nothing she had ever seen...clean crisp land that seemed to stretch on forever.

            "Inuyasha!" Miroku called from the bottom of the mountain, hurrying towards them. "So good to see you again my old friend!"

            Inuyasha smirked and reached out his hand to shake Miroku's. Suddenly his face dropped as he glanced at his daughter."If you touch her rear I will kill you monk."

            "Inuyasha please!" Miroku grinned shakily. "Really I have grown out of that!" He leaned in closer and whispered, "Thought she is beautiful. She is the perfect mix of you two. Way to produce!"

            Maiyami smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Maiyami." she stuck out her hand to shake, still slightly enraptured by her surroundings.

            "Oh I've been so rude!" Miroku kissed the outstretched hand. "I am your...Uncle Miroku. Wow that's a first."

            "Pleased to meet you!" she smiled. Once again a familiar feeling swept over her. She had never felt so at ease with someone she had just met. He almost smelled like a friend...whatever that was. Her newfound rather primal instincts told her she could trust him, and she relaxed. Inuyasha placed a hand on Maiyami and smiled. 

            "Isnt it beautiful here?" he took a deep breath. "Your mothers world... your world...its always so...so..." His brow bent as he searched for words.

            "Smelly, I think is how Kagome always described it." The aging monk laughed and gestured towards the shrine. "Shall we meet up with your wife?"

            The three began walking, Maiyamis attention span getting longer as she adjusted more to her surroundings.                

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

            Tea was energetic but Maiyami was in a trance. Only her mother seemed to notice her uncanny lack of attention to any questions from anyone besides Shippo. Even Kagome had to admit he really had grown handsome and charming. "I wonder if Inuyasha notices this change in Maiyami?" In ernest she looked to her husband, only to find him face first in a bowl of ramen.

            "Inuyasha I brought that for everyone else! We have plenty at home!" The dog demon looked sheepishly up from his bowl only to give his wife a pleading look.

            "I was hungry...." he said with a mouthful of ramen. Sango and Miroku laughed heartedly.

            "Some things never change, eh Kagome-sama?" Miroku chimed.

            Kagome cleared her throat and took a hearty breath. "No Miroku, some things don't...we ought to talk about this demon that came to visit us last night."

            Inuyasha finished his ramen. "I agree. I think I should stay here and try to-"

            "Spend time with your daughter and I." Kagome finished for him.

            "What are you talking about!? That's not what I was going to say Kagome..."

            "But its what you should have said. I thought about it this morning." Kagome took another sip of her tea. "Mayiami is part youkai. We cant help that, nor can we deny it. I think she should spend her summer here...or rather I think WE should spend the summer here. She needs to understand who she is, and you could train her. I have the summer off from teaching and I know you have at least 6 months off of work, so you can take a leave."

            "But what about the shrine?" Inuyasha nervously scratched at his ears. He developed this nervous twitch soon after their marriage, and it only seems to happen whenever it was inevitable he was going to lose an argument.

            "Souta owes me a few favors....remember that time that he 'traveled' to America?"

            Inuyasha nodded and then shook his head. 

            Kagome held up two fingers on each hand and emphasized. "Traveled? America?"

            "Oh....right...." Inuyasha smiled.

            "What's this about Uncle Souta?" Maiyami inquired, temporarily out of her trance.

            "Nothing honey. But your father knows he owes me."

            "Yeah you could say that..." Inuyasha smirked, further peaking Maiyami's curiosity.

            "Anyway, so Souta can take care of the shrine for a few months, and we can stay in the Feudal Era! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

            "Don't avoid the subject mom, what did-"

            "Sounds great to me!" Shippo interjected, and flashed a smile at Maiyami. "We get to play together again Yami!" Somehow, with a burst of courage, Maiyami managed to shyly smile back.

            "And of corse you can stay with us here at the shrine." Sango chimed to Kagome. "We have sort of a spare 'house' on the other side of the garden that is just waiting for you guys to move in for the summer. 

            "Thank you Sango." Kagome leaned over and hugged her shoulders. "I have missed you SO much!" 

            "I've missed you too Kagome-chan. This summer will be great."

            "Yeah it will..." Maiyami mumbled as she took a sip of tea and looked up into Shippo's deep blue eyes. 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

            "How quickly everyone forgets about the problem at hand..." a voice whispered in the trees. Shape-shifting and twirling, a figure jumped from a tree overlooking the shrine to the soft grass below. Landing with a light "thud", she dashed to the nearest bushes as to not be seen.

"Oh well...." green eyes flashed under a mop of black hair. "They will worry soon enough....hmp..." She began to run away from the shrine at abnormal speeds. "Enjoy your perfect meaningless life while you can Inuyasha..."

********************************

Review please! I hope you all are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it. I wanted to make a story with a female like Inuyasha, plus I wanted to bring in an older and hotter Shippo. Warning: from here the story gets a bit more serious.


	5. Chapter Five

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...you do! Ha ha..ok no you don't. Unless your Rumiko Takahashi...in which case you are awesome! I don't own Gackt either. I own my original characters.

Chapter Five

Two days later.....

            "That's the last of it!" Inuyasha called from the bottom of the well. "Good gods Maiyami did you haveta bring half your damn room!?"

            "DAD! Heh, just ignore him Shippo." Maiyami whispered earnestly as they hauled her bedding, books, laptop and other "essentials" to her room in the shrine. 

            "I usually do!" Shippo whispered back, and they shared a laugh.

            "I heard that!" Inuyasha called from farther behind them.

            "Honestly, what doesn't he hear?" Hitomi called as she ran towards them, catching her mothers Hirikotsu seconds before it took Maiyami's head off.

            "Hey you're getting better!" Sango called as Hitomi threw it back to her. "That's enough for today."

            "Thanks mom!" Hitomi's short black hair bounced as her petit figure skipped along side Maiyami and Shippo. She careened her neck and peered at the treasures in her friend's hands.

            "Don't worry I will explain it all." Maiyami said with a giggle, noticing the look on Hitomi's face. She took a deep breath and stared ahead of her at the morning sun. 'This is going to be such a wonderful summer....just fighting, running, training with dad and hanging with Shippo and Hitomi. Hey, I wonder if they are going to like Gackt as much as I do.....'

             She heard her father behind her stop mid step. Suddenly everything crashed as he dropped the box he was carrying and leapt into the trees.

            "That was random..." Hitomi shrugged and walked over to the box Inuyasha dropped. 

            "Da-" Maiyami paused and listened intently. Her sense of hearing was so acute now, but she could still barley make out the sound of someone screaming.

            "Inuyasha!"

            "Mom!" Maiyami called and ran after him, Shippo and Hitomi hot on her heels. She dived, rolled, and sped forward with such ease through the woods named after her father.

            "My new body must be built for this sort of thing." she though, the stench she identified as her mother growing stronger.

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped into a clearing and stood, catching his breath and searching for a scent. "Kagome talk to me!"

            "Inu.....yasha......."

            Kagome stood three feet in front of him, clad in only her bra and a pair of jeans, unbuttoned. Her skin glistened with sweat and blood trickled down each of her scratch and tear wounds across her back, arms and stomach. Her raven hair was tangled and soaked. It hung down her face lifelessly. Suddenly, she fell to her knees and vomited.

            "Kagome! What happened?" Thoughtlessly, Inuyasha ran to her side and held her as her figure heaved and shuddered.

            "Damn body..." she whispered hoarsely and spat. Turning, she looked up into amber eyes and tears formed.

            "Tell me what's wrong? What happened to you Kagome?" he inquired, smoothing down her hair and pulling her into his lap.

            Tears began to overflow as she spoke. "Oh it was horrible! Awful Inuyasha!" she buried her head in his chest. "This...this...demon thing...it looked like Kouga but not quite...it just suddenly grabbed me while I was sitting near the God Tree. It told me to shut up but of course I didn't and then it beat me and it started to rape me and..." she gasped and waited to continue. "When it was finished..."

            "WHEN IT WAS FINISHED?!" Inuyasha screamed, "What do you mean 'when it was finished'?!"

            "It..... raped me Inuyasha." Her voice choked and she stuck her hand out. "And then he stuck this in my stomach." She dropped the massive dart to the ground as her hand suddenly crashed down.

            "Mom!" Maiyami leaped into the clearing and crouched next to her father. Shippo and Hitomi followed.

            "I need to get you out of here." Inuyasha tried to stand, but Kagome calmly shook her head. 

            "Inuyasha I can't feel my legs, and I can't feel my arms. And it's very hard to breath..." Kagome blinked a tear away. "I think this is meant to kill me..."

            "No!" Maiyami screamed. "Dad what happened? Where is this guy? We need to go after him! What happened to mom?"

            "Quiet Mai." Inuyasha brushed his hands across Kagomes stomach. "Do you feel this?"

            She shook her head.

            He raised his hand up and placed it on her neck to feel for a pulse. It was slow...deathly slow.

            "Kagome we need to get some help-"

            "Its...futile...I...love...you..." she gasped, struggling harder every moment just to take a breath.

            "Hitomi, go get your father!" Maiyami whispered and took her mothers hand. She smiled.

            "Take..care of your father Mai....make sure he eats well...."

            "Mom...that's your job!" Maiyami began to sob and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again. Tears fell down his face.

            "I...should have never let you come back.... this is all my fault...forgive me Kagome...."

            "Your right Inuyasha, it is your fault."

            "-Gasp-!" Maiyami searched her mother's eyes. They seemed so empty. They suddenly closed. "Mom you don't mean that!"

            "Kagome it's not Inuyashas fault!" Shippo chimed in behind Maiyami, and he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't make the same mistake Kikyo did!"

            Quietly, Inuyasha bowed his head. "Your mother is right. I will take full responsibility for this Kagome." He hugged his wife as she lie lifeless in his embrace. She was gone.

            Maiyami turned away and put her face in her hands. Her body shook as she silently cried. Calmly Shippo wrapped his arms around her protectively, and she turned into his embrace. They sat like that for a while, while Inuyasha let his tears form a puddle on Kagomes blood stained stomach.    

            "Kagome-sama!"

            "Kagome-chan!"

            Sango and Miroku ran just behind Hitomi to the clearing. They stopped suddenly as there eyes fell on Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango's eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in Miroku's shoulder, who just stood in disbelief. Inuyasha stood somberly with Kagome's body in his arms and walked to the couple.

            "I need to take care of a few things."Inuyasha said. His voice was cold and dead. As lifeless as Kagome's body. "I trust you know what to do with her."

            "Of course Inuyasha but-"

            "Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha gently placed Kagome in his arms. Softly he brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead, taking a deep breath and pausing, suppressing something. He walked to Maiyami and placed a hand on her head, curled up in Shippo's chest.

            "I love you Mai-chan. Take care of her Shippo."

            "Of course Inuyasha." 

            "I want to go with you!" Mai growled. "I can help! I want to get whoever did this! Please Dad!" She looked up from her spot in Shippos arms. Her yellow eyes pleaded with him.

            'Just like her mothers always did...' Inuyasha thought.

            "No Maiyami. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. And your mother would never forgive me." Inuyasha stared at the trees. "I trust Shippo. He knows I will kill him if anything happens to you."

            "But Dad-"

            "But nothing Mai!" Inuyasha snapped and growled. "You will stay here. Period." With that, Inuyasha leaped off into the trees, following the scent of demon he had gathered from Kagome's body. Maiyami began to cry again into Shippo's chest.

            "Shippo, carry Yami back ok?" Miroku called as he and Sango started back with Kagome's body. 

            "Yeah ok." Shippo stood and held her in his arms. Hitomi at his side, the three made there way back to the shrine, Maiyami losing consciousness the entire way. Just before her mind completely slipped away, she could hear a dog demon's anguished cries from somewhere deep in the forest.

            Maiyami awoke to the sound of sniffling hours later. 

            "Sh...Shippo?" Maiyami whispered in the dark. She was laying in bed, still in the feudal era, a stuffed bear at her side. In the corner sat Shippo, his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. Hitomi lie next to her in deep sleep. Maiyami could tell it was very late at night.

            At the sound of her voice, Shippo looked up and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

            "Do you need something Yami?" he whispered, trying to sound strong, but the crack in his voice gave him away. 

            'I should have just let him cry...' Maiyami thought, crawling out of bed to sit next to him.

            "No Shippo. You just sounded like you needed a hug." Quietly she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head against him. They sat, staring at the empty room and listening to the steadiness of Hitomis heart beating.

            "I just couldn't sleep.... I'm so sorry Yami." Shippo suddenly confided, dropping all manly walls he had enclosed himself in. "I lost my parents when I was really young, and your mother and father took me in. We kid around a lot but I have always seen Inuyasha as a father and Kagome, my mother. So I know it doesn't compare to your pain, but I feel like I have lost my mom all over again Yami."

            "Lets not compare pains Shippo, its not important." Maiyami relaxed even more. "Thank you...for taking care of me, I mean."

            Shippo scuffed. "Are you kidding? Your father would have killed me if I hadn't. Not that I mind all that much...."

            "Shippo?" she interrupted.

            "Yeah?"

            "I know this is going to sound weird but...I don't know I get these feelings sometimes. Like there instinctual. I must have some sort of power from my mother or something." she stopped to look into his eyes. "Anyway, I'm feeling two things very strongly right now. First of all, I feel a very deep bond with you. Like..." she faltered, "Like.... I don't know." 'I wont tell him everything just now.' she thought. "Anyway the second thing is...I don't think she's gone. I think I would have felt her soul leave."

            "Maiyami we watched her die...." Shippo began. " I don't want to think she's gone either but we have to face the fact."

            "No!" she shouted, and then quieted down. "That's not what I meant. I just...I don't know. Have some odd feelings." 

            "Lets just sleep on it Yami." Shippo opened his arms a little and let Maiyami rest against his chest. The sound of his heart beating and the quietness of his breathing relaxed her as she drifted off to sleep, still perplexed, but exhausted.  

            Shippo stroked her hair gently and stared at the stars still shining brightly outside. 'I can't even imagine what Inuyasha is going through right now.' Shippo thought. 

            "Kagome if you're here," he whispered to the darkness, "I've got Yami. You know how I feel about her. Go take care of your Inuyasha."

***************************

Still liking it? I hope so! Don't worry I'm not a fan of unhappy endings. That's all I'm going to say. Review Please!


	6. Chapter Six

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own many other Inuyasha fanfics though! Check em out! And if you're a loyal reader, Blue Dress will be updated (rather finished) by tonite or tomorrow!

Chapter Six

            Kagome appeared out of nothingness, in a manner of speaking. 'I feel like I've always been here and yet I remember a time when I wasn't....so how did I get here?' Glancing around she found herself outside of Miroku and Sango's shrine in the dead of night. The full moon overhead gave off an early blue glow, but shone enough to illuminate her surroundings. She shuddered as her skin reacted to the cool breeze....cooler than it should be. Suddenly she noticed she wasn't wearing much. She had on a pair of jeans but her shirt was gone. The white bra covering her was stained red with blood from the wounds all over her body. Putting pieces together she keeled over as her body finally registered the pain that the wounds caused. She sat sharply on the ground and called out.

            "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" but he never came. Confused and dazed she finally struggled to get back on her feet and walk towards the shrine, each step getting easier than the last. She could hear mumbling coming from the guest home and so she headed there first. 

            "...seen Inuyasha as my father and Kagome, my mother. So I know it doesn't compare to your pain, but I feel like I lost my mother all over again Yami." 

            Kagome recognized the sorrow in Shippos voice as she went to the door of Maiyamis bed room. 'What does he mean, lost his mother?' she wondered, and knocked on her door, though it was already open. The instant she came within three inches of the door, it sent electric shock waves down her arm. She pulled away quickly and rubbed her fingertips. Deciding to ignore it, she stepped inside.

            "Mai, what are you doing up?" she whispered. But received no response. The couple sat in the corner illuminated by the moonlight and continued to talk in whispered tones.

            "Maiyami we watched her die...." Shippo began. " I don't want to think she's gone either but we have to face the fact."

            "No!" Maiyami shouted, then quieted down. "That's not what I meant. I just...I don't know. Have some odd feelings." 

            "Lets just sleep on it Yami." Kagome watched as Maiyami let her hand slip down his back softly, and Shippo wrapped her in his arms. He stood straight ahead, almost as if he could see her.

            "Shippo?" Kagome walked forward cautiously. He sighed in response. "Shippo can you hear me? What's wrong? Who's dead?." She gasped suddenly. "Don't tell me....am I dead? SHIPPO ANSWER ME!" Kagomes eyes darted around the room. "Where's Inuyasha Shippo? Where is he?!"

            "Kagome if you're here," he whispered, not looking at her but looking out the window, "I've got Yami. You know how I feel about her. Go take care of your Inuyasha."

            "Sh...hai Shippo." Kagome calmed down a bit. 'If I am dead, I might as well make the best of the time that I am still wandering. Maybe I can get through to Inuyasha.'

            "Thank you Shippo." She took another look at her daughter, nuzzled in his arms, and smiled. "I knew he was your soul mate from the start Maiyami." Kagome stood slowly and painfully, and, noticing that he wasn't anywhere in the two houses, began to walk out the door towards the woods. 

            "Like I have any clue where he wandered off too." She spoke out loud to herself, walking along a new path. Wandering aimlessly for an hour, she finally found herself in the clearing where Inuyasha had found her body, though she didn't recognize it. She was exhausted and beat, but something inside gave her the feeling she should stay there, just for a short while. Sitting on a large rock she inspected her wounds further. "I guess there not too bad...just looks like scratches really. Maybe I was poisoned." Thinking aloud she realized that she couldn't remember much of anything. 'The last thing I remembered was sitting near the God tree and singing, waiting for Maiyami and Inuyasha...and then there was a flash of light.....and then I found myself in front of Sango and Miroku's in the dead of night.' She growled a little, frustrated and worried because she couldn't quite remember....

             Suddenly a figure dashed from the other side of the trees. Inuyasha landed softly and crouched on his haunches in the middle of the clearing, rasing his nose in the air, searching for a scent. His eyes were melancholy, and lacked so much of the spark Kagome had fallen in love with. Growling loudly in frustration, he sat on the ground heavily and let his head fall into his clawed hands.. 

            "Kagome.....why....." he whispered, voice quivering with the wind around them.

            "Im here Inuyasha...Please don't be sad. Im so sorry....." Kagomes walked over to him quickly, eyes filled with tears.

            "What the hell am I supposed to do now baka wench...." he clenched his teeth and shook a little with the wind. "We were supposed to die together remember? Remember when we promised the night we got married that we would haunt each other if ever the other one died so they didn't feel alone....how come I don't feel you Kagome?! Where are you? Why didn't you keep your promise?!

             "I...I don't remember how I died.....but I know I never wanted to leave your side Inuyasha. That I promise. You know that! And I am haunting you! Why don't you feel me?" Kagome began to bawl at his feet.

            "Its all my fault....just like you said..." Inuyasha let his face rise to the sky. "And now I can't even find who did that to you..."

            "What?!" Kagome shouted and jumped up in front of Inuyasha. "What the hell do you mean its your fault?! No Inuyasha. No matter what happened to me I know it was not your fault!" she put her hands out to touch his face. Sparks flew off of the some sort of barrier all around him as she struggled to just touch him again, to comfort him.

            "No its not true....please see me Inuyasha!!!" she shouted at his face and her hands pressed harder as the pain from the barrier increased. Suddenly Inuyasha looked right at her.

            "Kagome?"

            "Yes! Inuyasha you can hear me?!" Kagome pressed her hands harder and finally painfully rested them on his face. "I love you! Its not your fault!"

            Light flashed in front of Inuyasha and an outline of a figure getting closer. Inuyasha panicked briefly, then studied the figure. So familiar....

            "Kagome?!"

            The entity in front of him seemed to get more excited and it became clearer. Dark hair and eyes shone in front of him, and he could suddenly feel familiar hands on his face. They were hers....his love, his life.      

            "No-....fault...." The figure seemed to be shouting but very little sound escaped the electric fog it was contained in. 

            "Kagome?!" Inuyasha stood.

            Suddenly the figure began to fade, as if it reacted to his voice. 

            Kagome jerked as her vision went darker. "No! No please!" she screamed as his panicked face got cloudier and cloudier. "Please let me say goodbye! PLEASE!"

            "Oh....you'll get a chance to say goodbye little Kagome...." a harsh voice whispered as dankness consumed Kagomes consciousness.

            "Inuyasha....."

            "Wait no! Don't go! Please!" he called to thin air. The light faded and again he rested his head on his knees in defeat. His heart told him that she was trying to tell him something, but his mind denied everything. "Damn now Im seeing things. I just wish I could find who did this...." He growled and screamed into the darkness. For the hundredth time he shouted. "COWARD! SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE!". Nothing. Not a single noise was heard. Nor could he even smell the demon anymore. Bowing his head he started back towards the shrine with a heavy heart.

            "Gomen Kagome....I love you...."

*******************************************************

Next chapter will be up soon! Who is the mystery voice? Well I know, because my whole story is already written out. Well pretty much. I mean written out like on paper. Now to put it on my computer.


	7. Reply to reviews

Comments to Reviewers

Inuyasha: Kaagome, why do you bother doing this? You kinda left it on a cliffhanger. 

Kaagome: Well excuse me Mr. Pushy. Your just mad because I killed off your lover.

Inuyasha: Yeah! Man's got his needs! And shes not my lover! You just made her my lover to fulfill your sick need for us to be together because Takahashi-san isn't doing it yet!

Kagome: Excuse me?

Inuyasha: *jumps* Where the heck did you come from?

Kagome: *****looks around* Um…actually Im not sure….

Kaagome: Shut up Inuyasha, Im the author and as such, I shall make you dance for that comment.

Inuyasha *begins to do the cotton eyed joe* GRRRRRRRR….

Kaagome and Kagome: *laugh hysterically*

Animegirl-staci: Thank you! I know I hate it too when people don't space things out well. Im glad your enjoying it! Thanks!

Dogearedhanoyu01: Thanks! I thought it would be cool if that's what he did with the jewel because it really fit this story. I thought it would be fairly in character if he wanted Maiyami to have a normal life. Not like him getting married to Kagome was very in character, but still. And Maiyami kicks. I seriously wanted to have a character that was a female Inuyasha, with the compassion of Kagome. That's what Im trying to do.

Oneesan: Glad your enjoying it! I'll check out some of yours!

Lunarangel: Thanks! I love it too!

Sammyosa: Yeah if I woke up early enough I could do that, but I'm always running late! But thanks! I will hopefully update a lot!

Katrina_chan: Thanks! I will!

Angel-chan: I certainly will check out your fics! Thanks for checking out mine!

Greenmaster88: *hits over the head with a frying pan* Baaka! Read the story! And don't give anything away *smirks*

Keep the reviews coming! Next chapter is later tonite!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….but this story owns me! Seriously I need to do homework and work and stuff but I just keep writing! 

Warning: If you cried at the last chapter, take a moment to get more tissue before you read this one!

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

Chapter Seven

            Maiyami bent over and took in the fresh scent of wild flowers. Overhead the sun gave off a protective warmth as she skipped along back towards her mother. Kagome stood smiling, her hair blowing in the breeze. Next to her Inuyasha leaned up against the same tree she did, his fingers closed around her tiny hand. He was smiling, but more than that, his eyes were smiling. He looked truly content as she spoke. Both eyes were on each other, enjoying the moment.

            "Mommy! Mommy!" She called as she approached. Suddenly she felt her foot get caught on something light and slivery. Falling she turned face to face with a snake about half her size. It hissed and coiled, barring its fangs and reeling back, ready to strike. Maiyami screamed, but it was quickly stifled. A warm body not much bigger than hers pulled her close and bounced out of the way. It set her down and turned.

            "Fox fire!" it shouted. A sudden burst of fire-like light shot from its hands. Instantly the snake disappeared in silvery light. The tiny figure walked up beside Maiyami, who was crying softly.

            "Don't worry Maiyami, it's ok now." The chibi fox boy placed his arm around her. "My name is Shippo and I'm a friend of your parents. The snake is gone now you don't have to worry."

            "Th..Thank you...." Maiyami squeaked and sniffled. "For saving me...I mean....you didn't have to. I'm sure my mommy and daddy would have heard me."

            "Probably true Yami-chan but remember this;" he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. He smiled gently. "I will always protect you. Ok?"

            'That smile…..'

            "Maiyami?"

            "Maiyami?" 

            She sniffled and opened her eyes. 'Just a dream...' she thought drowsily as her orbs focused. Her whole body was exhausted but she peeled herself away from Shippo's embrace.

            'Shippo?! Oh wow, my dream was about Shippo...and mom...' her eyes teared up again. He looked at her face with concern. She turned away.

            "Yami, its ok. You don't' have to wake up." His eyes were filled with tired emotion. "I just wanted to tell you that your father is back. He wants the funeral to be as soon as possible."

            "Wh...why?" Maiyami stood and stretched every part of her body, including her ears. She walked over to her bag and pulled out deodorant.

            "No one knows really....he's not saying much...." Shippo walked to the door. "Hitomi said that breakfast is ready. Are you coming?"

            Maiyami smiled. "Yeah Shippo, in a minute." 

            "Ok..." he smiled back and closed the door behind him. Maiyami fingered her clothes in her duffle bag, pulling out a black shirt and pair of black capri's. She ran a brush through her hair, careful to avoid her ears. Pulling on shoes, she joined her "family".

            The sun outside was inviting. Not like anyone in the group noticed. They ate their breakfast in silence, with the occasional "This is good Sango." or "Wonderful breakfast Sango." escaping someone's lips. Finally Inuyasha broke the mold.

            "Monk, how soon can we cremate her?" He mumbled under his breath. 

            "Um...I suppose this afternoon Inuyasha. But do you think that is wise con-"

            "Thank you." He grumbled and got up from the table. "I'll be with...her..." Without another sound he left the room. Maiyami took a deep breath and set down her food.

            "Thank you Aunt Sango, it was really good." She smiled and followed her father.

            Sango smirked slightly as she gathered up their plates. 'She's so much like her mother sometimes. Polite and also knows her father pretty well.'

            "You should probably leave them be Shippo." Miroku mumbled as he sipped his tea. Shippo stopped mid-step and sat back down.       

            "I...I guess your right." His blue eyes shifted across the room. "I just wish I knew what to say to her....but what do you say?"'I barley know how to handle my own grief....' he thought sadly.

            "If you care about her, you may not need to say anything at all." Hitomi sat back on her elbows and stretched. "Just let her be herself right now. I mean, she's in a completely different world, surrounded by a new group of people and she just lost something very familiar and close to her."

            "I'm changing the subject, but Shippo can you help me with the preparations?" Miroku stood. And brought his food towards Sango. "I know that Inuyasha's pretty anxious, and I don't want to keep him waiting...."

            "Sure Miroku. I'll meet you outside." Shippo somberly walked out the door and into the awaiting sun. 

            Tenderly Miroku wrapped his arms around his wife from behind as she starred out the window in a daze.

            "Oh!" she jumped, and then relaxed. "You scared me Houshi."

            "You looked like you needed a hug, love." She wrapped her arms around his and they stood for a moment, admiring the gardens outside.

            "I....I feel so sorry for Inuyasha." she whispered. "They were so in love...it's just not fair." Turning, she looked deep into his purple eyes. "I know Kagome is in a wonderful place and that she is watching over him, but he will never be the same again. And what's going to happen with Maiyami?" She blinked and tears fell silently. Miroku caught them with kisses.

            "I don't know Sango-chan. But things will turn out alright. You'll see." He smiled and pulled away, lingering for a moment before stepping outside. Sango sighed and called Hitomi over...it was time for their daily lessons.

~0~0~0~0~0~

            Maiyami and Inuyasha sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Both were expressionless as they starred at her body, covered lightly by a sheet in the middle of the room. Candles and incense burned wildly until suddenly Inuyasha stood, flexed his claws and slashed, causing all lights to stop. 

            "Thanks Dad...it was really starting to stink in here." Maiyami said, but received no reply. He seemed to be suppressing something dire and important, but she had no way of knowing how to get him to speak with her. Again there was silence. For an eternity. Finally Maiyami spoke again.

            "She loved you Daddy." She paused, allowing the innocence and truth of that statement make its way to the depths of Inuyashas hidden heart. He looked up at her, perplexed for a moment, and then he suddenly....smiled? And bit his lip.

            "She loved you to Mai-chan." Tears welled in his eyes slightly and he walked to his daughter, putting an arm around her. That was all it took for Maiyami to lose it completely. She cried into her fathers shoulder, losing all sense of dignity and self restraint. He let silent tears fall gently, keeping his eyes fixed on the still figure. Together they were lost in grief.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

            Eventually Shippo and Miroku came for Kagome's body, and brought it outside. Whatever walls Maiyami had partially knocked down with her heartfelt words to her father were instantly brought back up as soon as other people entered the equation. They all stood in the darkest clothes they owned as clouds formed overhead, threatening rain but not producing any.

            "Perhaps we should wait until the skies are clear." Miroku inquired, knowing his words were in vain.

            "No." Inuyasha stood expressionless as he picked up Kagome and set her on the funeral pire. For a moment he let his guard down and furrowed his brow, ignoring every part of her but the way her face looked so unsettled, not at rest at all. There were no words he could say. He took a deep breath, cutting out the stench of death and the bastard demon and just focusing on her scent alone, however little there was of it. Brushing her bangs out of the way he kissed her forehead gently, letting loose a barley audible sob before containing himself again. He took her hand and easily slipped off her wedding ring, placing it on his pinkie finger beside his own. He turned to walk away but suddenly turned back and hugged her body tightly, placing his head on her chest. 

            "I love you...." he whispered. "Im so sorry....I'll take care of Maiyami......Please forgive me Kagome......" Cutting loose his hold he walked back somberly to the group, taking the lighter from Miroku's hand and setting the fire below her himself. He stood next to Maiyami, silent.

            For a while they watched her burn. Sango's sobbing body rested against one side of Miroku and Hitomi's tear filled expression on his other. He allowed tears to fall with his girls. 

            Shippo could barley stand it. He wanted so badly to take all the pain away from Maiyami but knew nothing could help her right now. Not while she watched her mother's body turn to ash.

She was nearly as expressionless as her father. Mostly Shippo was hiding his own sense of loss in his concern for her.

            Eventually the flames died out, though the lingering stench of burning flesh did not. Ignoring that, Miroku and Inuyasha gathered up Kagome's ashes and placed them in an urn. The dog demon suddenly dashed into the house and came back with a small jar attached to a necklace.

            "What is that?" Maiyami asked, stopping before entering the house to see what her father was up to.

            "When I used to travel with your mother and hunt for jewel shards, she kept some in here." He replied and carefully placed some of the ashes in the jar. Placing the bottle stopper back on the top he put the necklace around his neck and sighed. 'At least I can carry some of her with me.....'

            Maiyami smiled. "Well then it only seems natural you should put her ashes in there." She began to walk back to her house, but was stopped by a clawed hand.

            "Maiyami, after dinner I want you to pack up your things and say your goodbyes." He let go of her. "Just bring your essentials. Your going back to your time."

            "What?!" Maiyami screeched. "No way! I just got here! What about my training?!" 'What about Shippo!?' her mind screamed.

            "Its too dangerous for you here." Inuyasha growled. "And you will do as I say. Now go have dinner."

            "No!" she crossed her arms across her chest. "Not a chance Dad. Mom wanted me to train here and that's what I'm going to do. Look at me!" She pointed frantically to her body. "I need to know what I am Dad! So that I can defend myself!"

            "Now is not the time for that!" he screamed back at her. He calmed and closed his eyes, trying to suppress his temper. " I can train you back in our time. But I wont make the same mistake again. You women don't belong here."

            "Yes we do." Maiyami growled at her father. "Mom could kick ass and you know it! This was a fluke and there is something fishy about it."

            "Don't call your mothers murder a fluke!" Inuyasha's eyes darted, as if he could tell there was some truth to her statement. "Don't you think that if was anybodies fault besides my own I would have left them alive?!" 

            "No....but I think it was a dead end... I don't know Dad. I just have a feeling ok!?" Maiyami walked out away from the shrine and towards the sunset more. She gazed at it, again feeling the urge to run. Her body ached from emotion, but she felt as if she could just run away, everything would be alright. She heard her father's steps approach and to her surprise, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

            "Your mother used to get feelings too Mai-chan." He looked at the orange streaks just peaking through the clouds. 

            "That's where I figured I got it from." She mumbled, than straightened herself up. "Look Dad, I know it seems like she is gone, but I just can't accept it. I don't FEEL her gone. I guess that doesn't make much sense."

            He continued to stare straight ahead, fingers playing with Kagomes wedding ring on his hand. Taking it off he held it to the light.

            "She hated it when I called her 'women'....." his voice trailed off as he starred intently at the ring.

            "I can imagine...." Maiyami added.

            "So when we got married I had her ring engraved to say "I love you my women, love your man'.... but I'm having trouble seeing it though Mai can you look?" He handed her the tiny ring. She bended and flexed her body, looking at it in different lights. Finally she ran her fingers over the inside of the band.

            "Dad this is perfectly smooth. It doesn't feel like there is any engraving." He gave her a perplexed look and took the ring back.

            "What?! Impossible..." testing the ring himself, he gasped as suddenly it turned to dust in his fingertips and blew away with the wind. 

            "Oh Kami!" Maiyami screeched and pointed. "What the heck?!"

            Inuyasha's eyes widened. He quickly pulled out his necklace that contained all her ashes to see that they were gone. Turned to dust and slipped away with the wind even through the glass. 

            "How...how can this be?!" his voice was raised as he looked at his daughter.

            Suddenly from behind them they heard a massive explosion. Turning simultaneously they watched the shrine burst into flames higher than they had ever seen in person. The entire place was aflame. 

            "Shippo!" Maiyami instinctively screamed as they ran towards the engulfing flames.

*****************************************************************

Du Du Daaa!!!! Cliffhanger!

Review!

Thanks to:

Kirei: I will keep on writing! Thanks!

I am Shippo: Boo-ya yourself! LOL Thanks so much!

Sailor Mini Venus: Ya you know your story is sad when your crying while writing it.

Kim: Thanks!

Smiley-chan: LOL! I didn't mean to make so many people cry….Im loving there pairing too….so many things I could do with this story!

Robbie: Sounds like a neat story! Thanks for reading mine!

A girl and her muses: Takahashi needs to forgive me too! Im so impatient with her…gotta write fluffs to satisfy that hopeless romantic in me while I wait for fluff from her! Thanks for reading!

Trinity 33- I love the idea of an older shippo. My best friend and I have always wondered if we will see a glimpse of him ever (besides the one episode at the very end) because spank! Im trying to give Sango and Hitomi bigger roles but its just not fitting in right now. I am going to write another story involving more adventures of Shippo and Yami (shes there for a whole summer!) so Hitomi will get a bit more of a part then. Thanks and keep reading! I shall have to check out yours!

Velvetwilight: Don't worry it shall be happy….it just had to get worse before it gets better!

Inuyashagurl: Thanks!

Thanks to all of you! Please keep reading! I shall have an update by tomorrow because Im freakish like that!


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own a ton of schoolbooks that need to be read. Do you want some?!

Warning: This chapter contains quite a bit of language. If your offended them just close your eyes and say "The world is happy and wonderful" whenever you come to a word that you deem unnecessary. Ok? That's what I did!

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter Eight

            "Sango! Hitomi!" Miroku ran circles around his shrine, searching frantically for his wife and child. He had been outside when the explosion blew him clear across the yard into a tree. He tripped over some debris just as Sango's visage came into sight.

            "Houshi!" She called and ran towards them. Her face was blackened, but she mostly seemed unharmed. "Where is Hitomi?!" She began to panic as her head looked left to right.

            "I've got her!" Shippo called as his body burst from the flames, holding her in his arms. Hitomi clung to his neck, tears streaming silently down her face. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the persistent pain that serged from her leg. It pulsated through her body and almost made her dizzy.

            Miroku looked up as Inuyasha and Maiyami approached. "Were fine guys...." he smiled weakly. "Mostly..."

            "Hitomi! What happened?" Maiyami and Sango ran to her side and examined her leg. It was alright to walk on, but had some burn damage. She gasped in pain but tried to play it off as nothing.

            "It...its fine.." she cringed. "I'll be alright......but what about the house?" Everyone watched as the flames spread further.

            "Do you mind?" Inuyasha mumbled.

            "Please do Inuyasha." Miroku answered in a depressed tone. Wordlessly, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiga and slashed, instantly extinguishing the flames but causing some damage to the house as well. They all stood for a moment in silence, taking in the scene and accepting what has happened. A battered, tired group, starring at a bleak past and no hopes for the future.

            "Dad, perhaps you should go back and get the first aid kit so I can help Hitomi." Maiyami finally broke the silence. He nodded and stepped away from the group just as she felt...something. The air all around them shifted and paused. Suddenly a voice in her head calmly whispered.

            "Left"

            Maiyami turned her head sharply to the left and gasped. No words could escape her mouth as she calmly sat next to Hitomi. All eyes followed her gaze to Inuyasha's side. Looking off at the sky and picking at her ear, stood Kagome. She looked exactly as they had found her the first time: bra, ripped jeans, wounds everywhere. Except she didn't seem sick at all.

            "M...mom?"

            She turned quickly to the group and stared. Her brows bent and a confused look spread across her face. Not a single person breathed. The smoke and ash themselves paused as her look continued. She cocked her head to the side.

            "Can you guys see me?"

            Maiyami nodded and stood. Kagome's eyes instantly filled with tears.

            "Wait wait can you really really see me? I'm not dreaming again!?" Kagome chocked back tears as she awaited her answer. She turned to her husband hopefully.

            Finally finding the strength to move Inuyasha stuck his hand out and poked Kagome's shoulder. The finger hit soft flesh. His nose twitched as he sniffed quickly. A surprised look crossed his face. They stared at each other for a few moments, tears filling Inuyashas eyes and careening down Kagomes face. He held out his clawed hands gently and placed them on her face, quickly grabbing her into an embrace. Sobs escaped Kagomes small body as she nuzzled his chest.

            "Don't ever leave me again...." he whispered into her ear while choking back tears. They clung to each other tightly and just breathed. Suddenly Kagome let loose of Inuyasha and grabbed Maiyami, pulling her into the embrace. It was as if a well suddenly broke and everyone began to cry and cheer, joining in on the embrace. 

            "How...how is this possible Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired as he hugged her tightly.

            "I don't know how you can see me now...." she began, moving her embrace to Sango, then Shippo. "But I do know I was kidnaped. By a demon. She wouldn't tell me her name but she kept speaking of 'her lovers revenge'. And then she put some spell on me so that no one could see me." She parted from Shippo and again clung to Inuyasha, as if he would dissolve right through her grasp. Her eyes turned upward to meet his, still spilling over with tears.

            "I...I though I was dead. I though I was a wondering spirit. And so I just followed everyone, watching you all grieve for me....." she leaned her head against his chest and he rested his cheek on her hair, still holding her. "I'm so sorry...I tried to reach through but I couldn't. Every time I made something move or touched someone I would be pulled back into this void of nothingness."

            "Its ok because you're here now Kagome...I'm not going to let anything happen to you." His heart could barley contain the tears of joy that threatened to overflow. He was complete again.

            A sudden new stench filled Inuyasha's nostrils, causing them to flare in panic. He pulled Kagome closer and reached for Tetsiga, drawing it slowly. A burst of light illuminated the newfound darkness briefly as it transformed, much to the humans suprise.

            "You can come out now." Maiyami called. "We all smell you."  

            "Yeah and you smell like....." Shippo began, then took a deeper breath. He gasped and growled slightly under his breath.

            "Naraku." Inuyasha concluded. 

            "I smell like my love? Oh Inuyasha, you flatter me so!" A figure bounced from the trees. With a flip it handed sleekly in front of the group. A woman, no older than Maiyami in appearance, stood before them. She wore deep black and red robes, like that of a noble woman. Her light black hair was haphazardly pulled into a loose bun, and her green eyes were piercing through her thick bangs. She was human physically, but reeked of youki and something else.....

            "You're a hanoyu..." Inuyasha continued. 'Why does she smell like that piece of shit Naraku?' For a moment, his brain toyed with one idea; 'Don't tell me that prick is still alive?'

            "Me? Hanoyu? You'd be correct Inuyasha!" The women cocked her head to the side and laughed. She perked her lips and talked smoothly. "Well I felt a little left out when Naraku-chan did it, so I did it too! I'm a hanoyu...I'm a hanoyu.....!" Her cackling laugh echoed through the forest. 

            "Naraku....chan?" Miroku stepped forward, preparing to fight with his bare hands if he had to.

            Her sudden smile flashed off her face. "Don't come any closer monk. Or I may do this to one of your bitches. Or what is it that you call Sango? Sex goddess?" Kagome shrieked as she was pulled away from Inuyasha's arms sharply and hurled straight upwards.  It was almost as if there was some sort of invisible force surrounding her as she hung in the sky. Her appendages flailed as she panicked and screamed.

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up to reach her, but she was just out of arms way. He landed on the ground and looked at the women, hate pouring from his eyes.

            "Let Kagome down safely now or I will slit your slimy throat. I don't care who you are." Inuyasha growled.

            "Oh how rude. Here I am about to take my revenge and I haven't even introduced myself." She stuck out her hand. No one moved. Shrugging she pulled it back. "Well if you care my name is Kaitsumi-hime. My father ruled over Otisamishu many years ago, but I still keep the title...I think its cute ne?"

            "What the hell does that have to do with Kagome?!" Shippo yelled as he stood beside Maiyami.

            "Relax Shippo. If I was trying to destroy your pitiful life I would have kidnapped Maiyami. Heck it was tempting anyway, but really I just want to see Inuyasha suffer over his lover." Kaitsumi smirked. "Though maybe after I'm done with Kagome, I'll kill the little one, just for the hell of it."

            "You won't fucking touch my daughter or my wife!" Inuyasha charged and raised Tetsiga in front of him. Kaitsumi panicked briefly, obviously not expecting such a forward attack. She quickly recovered and began to chant, closing her eyes. Suddenly from her clasped hands sprung a small dagger, which she threw almost as quickly as it appeared. It struck Inuyasha right in the stomach, but he kept running.

            "Kaze No Kitsu!" He screamed and let Tetsigas force release. The flames charged only to meet a small barrier, which quickly dissolved.

            "Ahh!" The demoness screeched. The smoke cleared and revealed her small frame still standing, seemingly unharmed. She blew her breath upwards, bangs moving out of the airs way.

            "You messed up my hair, discussing dog." Uncrossing her arms she directed them upwards towards Kagome. She suddenly screamed as her arms and legs pulled apart sharply and seemed to be pulled farther and farther apart as the moments slipped past. Most of her wounds reopened with the strain and blood dropped to the forest floor.

            "Mom!" Maiyami panicked and looked to her father. "Dad! Do something!"

            Inuyasha lie on the ground, unmoving.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as her eyes fell upon her fallen husband, urgently resisting the pull on her limbs. Maiyami charged to his side and flipped him on his back. His eyes moved frantically, but the rest of his body was stiff as a board. He looked upward at Kagome in a panic and seemed to strain, but to no avail.

            "He can't move because of my poison....ah poetic justice Inuyasha. It's a bitch isn't it?" Her smirk faded. "I had to watch the only man I have ever loved die twice.....and now you will see your Kagome die twice!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter is already started! Sorry about the delay I had serious writers block. I finally wrote this all out a few days ago but I just wasn't very satisfied with it….so I kept revising it. Hope you liked it!

I am Shippo: Drove me to tears too! Hope this chapter was less emotional for you!

Kris-Chan: There is a reason why there relationship seems rushed…I am well aware. Im glad shes not dead too! Please feel free to send me the fan art I would love to have it! Ive got about a million fan art pics of Maiyami (I love the character to death) but I haven't been able to pull off shippo! Thanks!

Nina_Moon_Princess: Don't worry, there shall be fluff!!!! Its going to be another chappy or two! There is going to be much more in my next story "Maiyami: Midsummer's Night"

Smiley-chan: Nope…I am trying to make him an older version of the Shippo we know now…still fighting with Inuyasha, still clinging to Kagome, but old enough to know its all in fun….its just been too serious. Plus, I needed to make him a bit bolder in a fight, just because age would naturally do that to him. 

Trinity: Close! Narakus lover! Don't worry all will be explained. Thanks for all your reviews!!!

Robbie: He will make an appearance. Him and Kirara will come in later, and Kouga will play a huge part in my next story!

A girl and her muses: tenchis_chick@hotmail.com I will take anything and everything you have on Inuyasha. I'm so serious. I will be your best friend ever if you email me whatever you know. All I know is what happens thru chapter 378 and two of the three movies! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Melshenia Kari: Sorry! Hope this cliffy isn't as bad! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you all for reviewing! Next chapter will be up soon! Really!

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1


	10. Chapter Nine

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't have time to take over the world and make Inuyasha mine...so he aint!

Chapter Nine

            "Dad can you move?" 

            Maiyami looked over his body, unsure of what to do. He was obviously still straining. Suddenly his eyes began to turn a different color. They switched from the pleasant amber that shone in Maiyami's to a deep blood red and purple. Deep inside him a growl escaped. But whatever transformation he was being put through was not giving him the results he desired. He was still unable to move. Blinking his eyes they instantly switched back to their normal amber.

            Miroku took out several strips of holy paper and hurled them at the demoness. They burned quickly to her touch, and she briefly turned her attention away from Kagome and Maiyami to the others. Sango, who had quickly retrieved her weapon, threw it forcefully.

            "Hirikostsu!" She screamed, watching it hit the barrier and bounce off.

            "Aunt Sango!" Maiyami leapt and caught the boomerang just as it flashed past her. Acting on instinct alone she spun and threw it back at her, to see Hitomi catch it.

            "Mom!" she called as her mother sank to the ground along side her father, small dagger lodged in her belly. "Not you too mom! Dad!"

            Both eyes from her parents dripped with emotion, but there was nothing that they could do. Nothing besides pray that whatever fighting techniques they had taught her, she could now remember and use. Straining, Hitomi stood and walked to where Maiyami was crouched over her father, stairing at her opponent and growling. Shippo walked calmly to her other side. The two almost seemed to be awaiting orders from her. They watched as Kaitsumi's face turned from serious to amused.

            "Oh wait....wait...so now they kids are going to fight me?!" Her body shook with uncontrollable laughter. "That's rich! Ok kiddies! Take your best shot. If the great Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango couldn't take me down, what makes you think that you could!?"

            "I'm so tired of hearing you speak!" Maiyami growled, but realized it was hopeless. She had no weapon and Hitomi was injured. Shippo couldn't fight alone and win. He wasn't strong enough either. 

            'There has to be a way....a way for me to fight....' she pondered and searched all around the area, looking for some sort of weapon. Jagged pieces of wood and fire caught her eye, but nothing strong enough.

            Suddenly the jewel around her neck pulsated. She looked down and carefully placed it in between her fingers. It pulsated again, this time with more urgency.

            "The sword"

            'What?' The random voice wasn't making much sense. 'What sword? I don't see any damn sword! If I did I would use it!' Her eyes fell down in defeat. 'Even my instincts are telling me its hopeless.' They fell down to her father, who was still not moving, but visibly upset, still staring at the failing Kagome above them. Maiyami bowed her head to apologize when suddenly a sword came into view around his waist.

            "This sword?!" She asked out loud, but waited for no reply. Careful not to hurt Inuyasha, she drew the sword from its sheath. Much to her surprise it was the cruddy, rusted sword her father kept on their mantel at home. 'Why would Dad carry this old thing around?' She wondered.

            "Tetsiga...." Shippo whispered, his eyes widening with hope. "Of course! Because your Inuyasha's offspring I bet you can use Tetsiga...or else the barrier around it would have rejected you."

            "This crappy thing? It couldn't hurt a flea!" She stood and turned to Shippo.

            "Trust me Yami. Fight with it." He looked past her and at the demoness. "I'll be right beside you."

            Something in Shippos words caught her attention. Maybe it was her crush on him. Maybe it was that feeling she got when she was around him. Maybe it was the sense that he and the jewel were saying the same thing. But whatever it was, she believed him.

            ".....ok..." Her mouth twisted and her eyebrows raised, but she still stepped forward. She held the sword in front of her, admiring its beauty. 'Looks like it used to be a cool sword....I suppose its better than nothing.'

            "Me....me too!" Hitomi chimed in, walking beside her and planting a determined look on her face. "I wont let you fight alone."

            "Hitomi, your injured....." Maiyami protested. However after looking into her eyes, she realized her pleadings were in vain. All their attention turned to the dark women, almost blending into the trees.

            "Why have you done all this?!" Hitomi shouted. "Why target us? And how do you know so much about us?!"

            "Ku ku ku....." Kaitsumi laughed gently. "I know a lot about you because I have always been one step behind you." She took a deep breath. "One night a thief came to my window at my fathers castle and stole almost everything out of my room as I lie there. I was scared, but I also was so excited. He was enrapturing. Love at first site I guess you could say. But he made one mistake; as he left my castle I tried to ask him to take me with him...." 

Sorry so short! Go to the next one! And review!


	11. Chapter Ten: Kaitsumis love

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1OMG I could write another fanfic on the ideas I have for a story between Kaitsumi and Onigumo....this is like, the short short version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.....sigh......every time I write one of these I get more depressed.

Chapter 10

_Flashback:_

            His cunning legs jumped back at the window sill, keeping his balance shakily whilst tiny expensive trinkets shifted in his bags. A small figure rose from the darkness and was suddenly at his side, tugging at his shoe.

            "Excuse me but will you-"

            "AHHHHH!!!" Onigumo screamed, startled by the young girls sudden emergence. Losing his footing, he toppled over the edge and back into her room landing hard against her tiny body. The small candle she had used to light her steps fell against the wooden floor, instantly igniting into large flames.

            The large man leapt clumsily off the girl and again went towards the window. He turned as she sat up and realized the situation, screaming instantly.

            "Stupid girl!" he hissed and bent, sweeping her up into his arms and pressing her head into his chest as to muffle he screams. 

            "Kaitsumi-hime! Kaitsumi-hime! Are you alright!?" The sounds of heavy sounding guards footsteps got closer and closer. 

            'I can't leave her here, now that she has seen my face!' Onigumos mind raced. He made a quick and life altering decision.

            Stepping again out onto the window ledge he bent and grabbed his sack, setting it on her stomach. She had stopped screaming and instead was looking up at him, wide eyed but bravely. With all he had, he jumped out forcefully and landed running into the dense woods that surrounded the castle.

            Kaitsumi was conscious but silent, thankful that somehow this enchanting thief knew in his heart what she desired in hers; freedom. They ran most of the night, stopping only to catch his breath. By morning the silence had consumed her and she wanted to speak to her savior. He stopped at a clearing near a river and set her down, quickly grabbing his bag away from her with a scowl.

            "I...I guess I should thank you...." Kaitsumi began, dusting off her light robe and pushing her long black hair behind her ears.

            "For what wench?" He grumbled back, digging through his bag of trinkets hungrily.

            "For saving me...I really hated that place."

            "Is that why you came up to me?! To ask me to save you!? And then you were stupid enough to throw a candle on the ground!" His voice was gruff but he sounded scared. "We could have burned alive thanks to you!"

            "I'm sorry..." Gently she sat on a rock next to where he was still digging through his bag. His dark eyes darted up to meet hers briefly, and then back down. 

            "Ok well whatever bitch.....I don't know what your so sorry about, because I just have to kill you now because you have seen me." He shifted through his bag some more, this time with more urgency.

            "What?" Panic filled her eyes as she stood and began to back away. Suddenly with a smile Onigumo found what he was looking for; an ancient silver dagger.

            "Hold still please....I want to get as little blood on me as possible." He stepped forward menacingly, striking fear into her mysterious heart. She turned to run away, but something stopped her. She turned back to face him and stepped forward, catching him off guard.

            "Can I join you?!" She shouted, causing him to take a step back.

            "WHAT?! Of course not! I work alone." Though he had to admit, the offer was nice. She was rather bold and careless in the face of danger, something that he admired. And there was something so cold about her...it was intriguing.

            "Please?!" she stepped forward again, cocking her head to the side. "I hate my life as a princess.....I welcome death. Killing me would only conclude a life I never lived." She placed a soft hand on his cheek. At once she truly noticed his features. Soft choppy brown hair. Deep black eyes. Chiseled face and thin lips. Eyebrows that always told his emotions before he spoke them aloud.

            "I want to live...I want to rob and pillage and take risks. I studied fencing and fighting extensively....I promise that I wouldn't let you down." Her eyes pleaded equal with her words. As if destiny controlled his lips, he spoke.

            "Fine....but if you get in my way I will kill you. And I will keep everything we steal. And you will be my wench in every sense of the word." His smirk implying things not needed to be said. She nodded energetically.     

            And things went on like that for quite some time. They plundered and pillaged villages, acquiring much wealth and spending it as quickly. Kaitsumi's love for Onigumo grew every day, whist his emotion remained toleration at best. She proved herself to be quite a charming asset, and while he really couldn't stand her, he wasn't about to give her up easily either.      

            Late one night in June they crouched in the bushes next to a large castle both of them recognized pretty well; it was Kaitsumi's. They were dressed in all black, the whites of their eyes the only brightness in the dark. 

            "Lets move." Onigumo whispered, motioning as they began to run towards the stables. Kaitsumi had managed to convince him that the horses in her stables were worth far more than much of the trinkets they had been stealing. They raced inside, taking shelter in the dark straw by the entrance. A lone guard was making his way through the long row of stables, pausing at each one to look inside at the sleeping horse. He was taking his sweet time. 

            "Gah...what's the hold up?!" Onigumo whispered impatiently. He stared at the guard intently, then suddenly stood, startling the poor old man into backing up. Behind him a small fire was burning in a little pit, obviously to keep him warm and awake on the bitter old night. Onigumo ran forward towards the man, dagger in hand. Suddenly, the guards foot fell into the fire as he stared at Onigumo, shocked. The shoe was instantly ignited and he flailed, falling into some straw and setting that on fire. Quickly regaining composure the guard jumped to his feet, still burning a little, and grabbed the thief forcefully, tossing him to where the straw was now burning intensely.

            "Onigumo!" Kaitsumi ran from the darkness, dagger positioned to stab whatever got in her path. Unfortunately it was the guard. His eyes stared in shock as she slit his throat and he fell to his knees. 

            "H...Hime?" he whispered hoarsely, hands reaching out to her almost to confirm what he saw. She stepped on his out stretched arm and ran to the black burning figure.

            "AHHHHH! AHHHH!" he screamed in terror, crashing into walls and rolling around, his entire body aflame. Quickly Kaitsumi grabbed a large saddle blanket and wrapped it around the failing figure, beating the fire off of him. As soon as the flames were out, she peeled back the blanket and he fell out of her arms and onto the floor. His entire body was burned badly, but somehow his back had seemed to get the brunt of it. A funny shape almost seemed to be imprinted in blood on his back and he lie there, trying to catch his breath.

            "A....spider?" she wondered aloud, then perked up, hearing guards approaching. As gently as she could, she put his arm around her shoulders and they made there way to the closest horse. Not bothering to saddle it and feeling a rush of adrenaline pump through her veins, she pushed his limp body onto the dark mustang and mounted it in front of him. 

            "Yaaa!" Grabbing onto the horses mane she kicked it hard and it took off out of its stable door and down the long corridor. Crashing sounds were heard as more guards came through the opposite door, shouting curses. But she was long gone.

            They rode for hours until Kaitsumi was sure that they were far enough away. Smells and sounds of a far off village struck her senses. 

            'He needs to see a healer....but I don't want to explain myself.....' she wondered, passing a small cave. It occurred to her that she could leave him there and go to the village alone, posing as a young women out for a walk who just happened to find his body. And that is exactly what she did.

            "You said he is in this cave here?" Kikyo asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. 

            "Yes...yes Kikyo-sama." Kaitsumi led the miko closer until they reached the foot of the cave. "But please don't make me go down there...the man is very scary." 'Plus he'll recognize me...' she thought.

            "Of course not Suminai." Kikyo smiled pleasantly at the mention of the girls fake name. Suddenly she looked up from the foot of the cave and at the trees. Kaitsumi saw a flash of red before it quickly darted again out of site.

            "Im fine..." Kikyo bowed her head and whispered, smiling.

            "What?" Kaitsumi began, but was silenced by the miko.

            "Keade!" She called, and a little figure bounced from the trees. The miko turned to her. "You may leave us now. I can take things from here." Kikyo began to make her way into the small cave, the little one eyed girl in tow.

            "Thank you miko-sama....I hope our paths cross again!" Kaitsumi lied. Really she was bitterly jealous that anyone besides her was going to touch _her_ Onigumo. She darted into the trees and hid, waiting until she left the small cave. And that is how everything began. Every day in the early morning Kikyo would come bandage Onigumo, feed him and speak with him for while. Then she would leave and he would be all Kaitsumi's.....at least, that's what she believed....little did she know the true direction of his heart. That the dark thief had fallen for the pure miko, instead of her own dark soul.

..........Review! Next chapter is half written and its back to the adventures of Maiyami! Will she fight the demoness? Or will it be her father that characteristically saves the day again?


	12. Chapter Eleven

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 11

            "......Rest assured quarter-breed bitch," Kaitsumi spit shaking out of her memory transe, "That I have every reason to kill your parents. And every intension of doing so."

            "Like hell you will!" Maiyami did what came natural; she charged forward blindly. Growling she raised Tetsiga only to catch a yellow spark out of the corner of her eye. It ignited and engulfed the metal stick in light as she stared. As quickly as it had began the spark extinguished, leaving a large, powerful looking sword in her grasp. Her bright amber eyes flashed in the reflection of the metallic silver. Her smile revealed only one tiny fang.

            "Cool..." she breathed, and raised the sword, eyes locked onto the deamoness.

            "How did you do that?!" Kaitsumi's eyes suddenly darkened in fear. She knew that sword. Her senses also gathered that Maiyami was letting off a powerful pure energy. One that she had seen before. From the hovering miko. She was facing both powerful entities in one. 

            'What would my love do?' she though frantically, and all at once it came to her; time to play with emotions. After all, that's always been every humans downfall...even half humans.

            Shippo suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching the dagger wound in his stomach. He only had a moment to glance open mouthed frantically into Maiyami's amber orbs before he fell to the ground trembling.

            "SHIPPO!" Maiyami screamed in panic and turned her back on the demoness. Had she had any experience fighting she would have ignored her fallen fox. But emotion clouded her judgement. Until she felt a serge of pain that rivaled that she felt for Shippo.

            "AHHHHH!" Her body twisted in agony as a whip like extension cut through her back, narrowly missing her spine. Anger was the only cloud in her mind now. An anger that Kaitsumi could never have anticipated from such a young girl. She turned as a dart was shot from the dark being. Her legs instinctivly jumped to the side as her hand shot out and grabbed the dart in mid air. 

            "What?" Kaitsumi stared in shock as her venom dipped weapon came flying right back at her with full force. Maiyami charged after the dart, carefully watching her opponent. 

            The demoness's barrier fell quickly to the force of the dart and it struck her arm. She opened her mouth to speak but realized quickly that she could not. Suddenly Kagome dropped from the sky.

            "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she sharply fell. Maiyami's feet changed directions and she threw herself against her mother, catching her and rolling as they hit the ground with a soft thud. Both women turned to look back at the demoness, who was slowly fading into the darkness.

            "Come back bitch!" Maiyami screamed and charged again. The pained green eyes were all that remained her. They began to glow until they were bright green lights and they joined, jumping up into the sky and flying into the clouds.

            "We will meet again hanoyu whore.....I'll be watching you and your bastard family." Kaitsumi's voice spit and echoed to the heavens. Maiyami's blood boiled in rage.

            "I'll be waiting!" She shouted, for the first time realizing how much her life had become like some sort of anime she should be watching on TV instead of living. She looked down at the sword in her hands as she a breath. With a spark the sword returned to its formal lack of glory.

            Behind her Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha finally began to stir, as if the potency of her poison had worn off with her departure. Kagome was frantically running to each, stopping to make sure everyone was alright. Shippo sat up slower than the others as Hitomi crouched beside him.

            "I think he was hit with something different." The young demon exterminator called. 

            "Shippo-chan...." Kagome knelt beside him and put her hand on the dagger still protruding from his stomach. "I have to pull this out. Can you brace yourself?"

            He nodded dizzily as the effects of Kaitsumi's poison began to take effect. Slowly he raised his head to meet Maiyami's concerned gaze as she crouched in front of him. He locked his eyes onto hers, shaking slightly. She smiled pleasantly and placed her hands on his feet. 

            "Im here Shippo...." she mouthed, still confused as to why they automatically seemed to act as if they were in love or something. In fact they had acted that way since they met.

            His eyes watered and he growled loudly as Kagome pulled the dagger and tossed it absently beside her. Instantly she and Hitomi pressed their hands against the wound to stop the bleeding. He laid back down against the earth.

            "We need to get him to safety...." Kagome mumbled and her gaze met Inuyashas. 'Later' she thought, 'later I will tell him how much I missed him. How much it pained me to see him like that. How much I really love him. Shippo first.'. His eyes mocked the same self pledge and he looked to the ruins that were the remains of Sango and Miroku's shrine.

            "Guess we can't go there....." Miroku too was staring at his dream home in ashes. They shared a somber moment before Hitomi was the one to speak up.

            "Um actually I think I know of a place where we may be able to stay a few days...." she suddenly looked at the ground beside Shippo's trembling body. "Its not too far from here....."

            "Where Hitomi?" Sango asked slightly frantically, noticing the pool of blood that was quickly forming around the foxes body. 

            "Um...." her voice got suddenly very quiet, already knowing the consequences of her unspoken words. But she had to. For Shippo.

            "Kouga's cave."

Short chapter I know....but seems like a good cliffy to leave you guys with. Though Im sorry some of you don't likey the cliffy's. Ok fine. FYI, I am a huge Inu/Kag fan (like you couldn't tell! Shesh!) I don't plan on bringing Kikyo back. And come on....like I would have Shippo die before he really got a chance to show off to Maiyami how much of an adult he really is! LOL! Expect more humor and lighthearted things next chapter.

Oh and just another FYI, there's probably only going to be one or two more chapters after this. Then I am going to start on my sequel. Maybe I'll kill Kaitsumi then....lol but I kinda like her! Here's a hint...it will be called "Midsummer nights dream".

Oh and Review!


End file.
